dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maria Caliban
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Great work so far! I see that you and User:Selty have taken great initiative in improving the Dragon Age Wiki. For that, I thank you. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. Every good wiki needs at least one active admin (preferably more), and since the only admin here (Darth Storm, the wiki's creator) has not edited since January, I'm offering you and Selty an admin position. If you're not familiar with what a wiki admin does, check out the Admin Tools Wiki. There you can read about the things admins can do, and even test them out. So take your time to think about it and let me know if you're interested. I'm online everyday, so I'm always available to help out wherever needed. You can easily contact me by leaving a message on my talk page. Regardless of whether you choose to be an admin, I very much appreciate your contributions and hope that you keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 16:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey guys, great to have you and thanks for all the hard work! Let either Joe or myself know when you have questions, we're here to help :) -- Doug (talk) 17:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats! I just promoted you to admin! I see you already read the message I left with Selty about typical things an admin does, so I won't repost it here. To answer your question, no there hasn't been any vandalism yet, but it's inevitable, especially now that there's a thread at the official forums linking here. ;-) We expect the Dragon Age Wiki to become very popular as time goes on (more info released, hype build up, release date approaching, etc.) so it's good to be prepared ahead of time. If you have any questions or need any help, don't hesitate to ask. JoePlay (talk) 23:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Woot! Glad to be on the team guys. Maria Caliban 00:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Mm, leave out the, 'The's. Silly Wikia doesn't like leaving them out when doing alphabetical categorizing. I had to run some errands, so apologies on the late reply. And focus on whatever you like? You are asking me? Honestly just write on what you know the most about and what you find you are most passionate about. I sound like a mother. Forgot to sign my post - Selty 05:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Changed main page I added the featured article as Ferelden, and the, "good article" as Wynne. Should I change the title from, "Good article" to, "Character Highlight"? Selty 06:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Selty, again I am still getting the hang of this - and I just realised I went away with a rather large main page alteration without your agreement on the topic - won't happen again. Apologies. P.S, Also, just to clarify - will we all be focusing on different topic pages? If so, I will go with mainly working around the characters and images. Rahpawten fah duty ser! Heh, right. :P The status/health/location thing is pretty unnessecary, even in game as it is not an mmo, so yeah I think we should get rid of those. I think the locations need some gussying up, as they are quite small and look unfinished. Maybe fix the paragraphing? I didn't even see the item pages. I guess get rid of them, up to you. Any piccies/videos needed? I would love to add a few lines to some of the character pages, because I think we know enough for the moment about some of the characters (i.e Sten, Jory and Alistair) to add a personality, involvement and trivia paragraph. Also, I added a title category and at the moment, it has only the Archon on the list. We should make a page for the other titles. Selty 01:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip and for those fantastic translations! You never know when declaring that you're a cheeseburger in dwarven may come in handy. Loleil 01:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : Glad to help. I had the pleasure of speaking with the linguist for Dragon Age a few years ago. Maria Caliban 01:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Fade I merged the two articles because the spirits article was small at the moment. Anyway you have a point with that, thanks for clearing it up Darkspawn I see, yet I don't. After reading the Golden City page is why I posed the question. Reading that the Darkspawn came into being from the corruption of the Golden City and all that jazz. So mortals that had passed into the Golden City (Heaven) became corrupted and turned into the Darkspawn is what I got from that page. Hence my confusion on how they were replacing their ranks, and furthering the question of if there was more lore out on this overall topic. (edit) Also reading some place that Darkspawn were not female not male, or something like that. So I was thinking if I am asking these kind of questions, perhaps others will be as well. If we had information on the topic explaining as much as we can on it might be helpful? --M avryek 03:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Humans? I'm wondering if there should be some sort of redirect from the word human to the Fereldans page. Looking at the pages it seems like the poor humans are missing out on having their own page, like the dwarves and elves, yet if they had their own page alot of it would be duplicating the info on the Fereldans page, but of course the term also refers to alienage elves. Any ideas? Loleil 09:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC)